


Goodnight (Tuck and Kiss)

by Rachwrites82



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachwrites82/pseuds/Rachwrites82
Summary: Wyatt tucks in and kisses Lucy and then later on his family over the span of five years. A Tuck and kiss over time.





	Goodnight (Tuck and Kiss)

“Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow.” William Shakespeare

 

“You’re alive?”

Hers was a question. 

“You’re alive.”

His was a statement. 

They embraced each other hard enough to feel their hearts beating against each other in relief.

Even though Wyatt had found her, it was still a difficult task getting Lucy home, but seeing her, touching her, and breathing her in, had revived Wyatt’s confidence to fully charged. So, hours later, Rufus piloted the lifeboat back to their own time and the bunker. When the doors opened revealing all three of them alive and well, Wyatt felt some of the pressure that had been squeezing his chest for the past six weeks ease a little. As he waited impatiently on Agent Christopher to debrief Lucy, he realized she had none of her belongings with her, so he gave Jiya a pair of his sweat pants and a tee shirt to give her so she’d have something comfortable to wear after her shower. Then he gave Lucy as much time as he could stand before he checked on her.

  
She’s alive, she’s home.

That’s what matters most, Wyatt told himself, when he found her standing in the middle of her room looking lost and unsettled.

He attempted to lighten her mood a little. "Not exactly what you were expecting to come home to, huh?”

“I wasn’t expecting to come home at all.” Lucy spat back.

He’d gathered that much from her alarming statement earlier that she had planned to blow up the Mothership. It was imperative she talked to him about this, for her sanity and his own.

“You okay?” He asked as he casually maneuvered into her area.

He was not prepared for her answer.

"I killed someone this morning.”

Wyatt’s heart dropped and his breath got caught in his throat. He had to control himself from panicking. The memory of her shooting Jesse James flashed through his mind. She got through it before, she can do it again.

"Not a bad guy, just someone trying to help his friend.” Lucy said darkly. 

No. What did Emma and her mother make her do?

He tried to reassure her that she did what she had to do.

"No. I chose to do it, to prove I was loyal.”

Wyatt doubted she chose to do anything. Either Emma or her sorry excuse for a mother, wanted to make her think it was her choice, to break her. What better way was there to break her kind empathetic heart than to make her kill anyone, much less an innocent? He felt sick.

“To Ritten House?”

She nodded, and even though he knew why he asked her anyway so she could hear herself say it out loud and make sense of it.

“Because I thought you were dead.” 

There it was. She assumed she was the only one left to stop Ritten house. The pressure to prove her loyalty was detrimental to her survival. Wyatt’s emotions deflated as she continued to explain.

“I would have done anything, Wyatt, to stop them. I would have stayed in 1918, forever. I would have blown up the mothership with my mother and me inside it, to stop all this forever, and then you showed up.”

Wyatt’s guts twisted. He wasn’t sure how much more he could hear without loosing his will to hold up the strong comforting soldier front he was giving her.

“Alive.”

Suddenly, he knew exactly how she was feeling. The Alamo mission invaded his memories as he recalled his exact words to her from the day Lucy saved his life.

“ _What difference does it make? Jessica, everyone I care about is gone. Let me do this one good thing.”_

As he remembered, he could almost feel the pull from the contact of Lucy’s hands clutching his face, desperate to assure him he wasn’t alone, not anymore. The strength it took to latch on to Lucy that day and leave those good men behind to die was immeasurable. He’d already decided to die a soldier in honor. He remembered thinking, why? Why should he go with Lucy and Rufus and care about them only to lose them one day like he had lost everyone else? 

_"I trust you. I need you, Rufus needs you, okay?”_

That’s when he realized it wasn’t about him. He mattered to Lucy and Rufus. He was someone they cared about. How could he put the same pain he’d experienced from loosing Jessica and his fellow soldiers on them? So he clung to Lucy for dear life. Wyatt suddenly realized to this day he’s yet to let go of her. She saved him, and by him showing up for her today, he had saved her. Lucy couldn’t go through with her plan to stop Ritten house because he was alive. 

“I just keep wondering if I could have stopped them if you hadn’t have come.” Lucy told him.

Wyatt seriously doubted that. Emma was already on to her, it’s the reason she made Lucy kill an innocent. She probably was waiting on Lucy to try something just to have a reason to kill her. The thought terrified Wyatt so he spelled it out for her. 

“Emma would have killed you.” 

Lucy tried her best to fake a smile of reassurance at Wyatt. 

“My mother wouldn’t have let that happen.” 

Her mother. The woman who kidnapped her and stood by while her daughter killed and innocent man, knowing what that would do to her and there was no telling what that woman had put her own daughter through in the past six weeks. Lucy couldn’t rely on her mother to protect her, not anymore.

“Are you sure about that?” Wyatt asked her, because he sure as hell wasn’t. 

He watched in agony as Lucy started to come apart before his eyes. She swallowed as if what she said next would destroy her. 

“No.” She whispered out in a cry of pain. 

Wyatt crumbled. He was keeping his distance on purpose to keep her talking but he was starting to give in. Her next words had him doing just that.

“I’ve lost everything.” 

The sound of Lucy breaking down was the most painful sound Wyatt had ever heard. He moved quickly with the overbearing need to hold her. He cradled her in his arms rocking her gently as she leaned her head against his. He was supposed to protect her, it was his job but even he had to admit it was not about a job for him anymore and it hadn’t been for a long time. A nagging pain to fix this for her and make her feel better overcame him. He struggled on the right thing to say to her, and then it hit him. She had thought he died but he didn’t. He was here, and he couldn’t have her thinking she was still alone, not after knowing what she was planning to do when she thought he was dead. So he reminded her. 

“You haven’t lost me.” 

Lucy let out a whimper and Wyatt pulled her closer to him and they clung to each other desperately.

He didn’t realize how intimate they were being with each other until her hand was on his face, encouraging him to look at her. When he did he was struck in awe at the expression of adoration on her tear stained face. He froze, afraid to move as her face and lips got closer and closer to his. He analyzed her intentions, making sure kissing him was what she wanted to do and not a lapse in judgement on her part because she was sad. He had just decided to let it happen, once again telling himself,

she’s alive, she’s home.

Jiya’s presence, suddenly in the doorway, put a hard stop to the magnetic pull of their lips. 

Wyatt was Lucy’s shadow for the rest of the day as the team researched and learned more about what Ritten House had planned. He took care not to be too overbearing, although she seemed to appreciate him being near. He assumed he was doing it for her sake but when she excused herself after super to her room, he nearly suffocated from the returning jolt of the all too familiar, empty panic he’d felt for the past six weeks from her absence. He did his best to play it cool. 

Some time later, Wyatt found himself nervously pacing up and down the hallway of the bunker. Lucy’s bedroom door was shut, that meant she was in there, safe. Or was she? What if he woke up in the morning to find out today was only a dream, a welcome break in the nightly routine of his nightmares for the past six weeks? He couldn’t handle another day of her missing, not another day stuck in this hell hole waiting on other people to find her, people who already assumed she was dead. They didn’t know Lucy Preston. They hadn’t witnessed her ability to survive and conquer whatever was thrown her way like he had. He was surprised that Rufus had started to waver on believing she was still alive. 

She’s alive, she’s home. 

It wasn’t working anymore. Wyatt panicked as he continued to pace in front of her bedroom door. He couldn’t stop thinking about their hug when they found each other alive, or her breaking down in front of him, taking him with her, and how close they came to finally cementing with their lips those possibilities they talked about before she disappeared. They were all new memories of Lucy to dwell on, not the same image of her in mason industries telling him she’d be back in an hour and then walking away from him. That last image of her had haunted him to the point of insanity for the past six weeks. He checked his watch and realized with an unsettling fear that it had been an hour exactly since she had been out of his sight. 

Wyatt wrenched open Lucy’s bedroom door so quickly and hard, the sound echoed throughout the entire bunker.

He grimaced from the loud noise, standing still and quiet in the doorway while his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. His heart clenched in relief when he finally saw her on the cot, curled on her side, fast asleep. He stood still for a few more seconds afraid he’d awoken her. He watched the in and out of each breath she took and that’s when he realized she didn’t have any covers on her. He knew how cold the bunker got at night and he didn’t want her to get cold so he quietly stepped over to her cot and pulled the covers over her body, taking care to tuck them just right, not able to resist laying his hand on her back just to feel the breaths he could see her taking. 

She’s alive, she’s home.

His gaze drifted to her face and he was suddenly mystified by the adoration he felt for her. It was a feeling he no longer could push back down, nor did he want to. He remembered Rufus’s voice yelling at him from before. 

_“You’re in love with Lucy, just admit it.”_

He delicately pushed a stray hair out of her face before leaning down and settling his lips against her for head. An overwhelming sense of peace came over him as he looked at her once more, adjusted her covers, and then turned to leave.

She’s alive, she’s home.

 

 

A fever.

Lucy had gotten a fever from a knife wound Wyatt doubted she’d have gotten if he’d have been there to protect her.

Wyatt felt an immense amount of shame and not for the first time in the past twenty four hours. He leaned his head back against the bunker hallway wall, closing his eyes tight and pinching the bridge of his nose, completely stressed out. If he could just go back in time to the other morning when he woke up in Hollywood, his arms around Lucy, he would decide to do things differently. It’s ironic how they had a working time machine, yet it was pointless against personal mistakes.

Wyatt worried he had made the decision to work things out with Jessica too quickly. He thought he was doing the right thing. His wife who in his timeline had been dead for the past six years, texted him. She was alive in this timeline and despite the blossoming relationship he had started with Lucy, he was married. Lucy even told him he had a chance to make things right with Jessica, his wife. She was happy for him. As much as it hurt to hear Lucy so quickly dismiss what they were to each other, Wyatt knew she was right.

Jessica is his wife. He owed it to her to work things out.

He owed it to Lucy not to put her in the middle of this God awful mess by making her the other woman.

Lucy deserved better than that. Jessica deserved better than a husband who just leaves her to get murdered on the side of the road and then when the universe gives him a second chance to make it right, he dismisses it. He couldn’t dismiss it. No matter the sacrifices he had to make. No matter if every nerve in his body was still pulling him towards Lucy. A pull he hoped would fade since it was clear it had faded so quickly from Lucy.

Lucy was happy for him. The thought of that was supposed to bring him comfort but to be honest, it hurt like hell.

Then Lucy lied to him about the lifeboat jumping, for him, so he could work things out with his wife. He should have been on that mission to Salem with Lucy. She’d never come home injured like that before. She had trusted him, and he let her down.

Wyatt was dragged from his torturous thoughts by Jiya coming out of hers and Lucy’s room and running smack into his body sitting against the wall.

“Wyatt! You scared me!” Jiya scolded, exasperated. 

Wyatt didn’t even realize he had tears on his face until he was embarrassed there was someone there to witness them. 

“Sorry,” he told her, “Is she okay?” 

Jiya sighed and crossed her arms as she looked down at Wyatt in pity. 

“Her fever is still creeping me out but the Dr., Agent Christopher called, said she should be fine as long as she takes the meds.”

Wyatt shut his eyes tightly and hung his head down. 

“I’m going to get her some more water and a cool rag? Do you mind sitting with her for a few minutes?” 

Wyatt looked up and quickly nodded yes to Jiya. He didn’t care if it was wrong. If he didn’t see for himself Lucy was alright, he’d never be able to move from this spot he was occupying right outside her door and that wasn’t fair to Jessica who was asleep in his room down the hall. 

Jiya offered Wyatt her hand to help him up and he took it gratefully. 

“Thank you.” He told her, knowing Jiya knew he was not thanking her for helping him up but for the chance to see Lucy and ease his terrifying fears. 

“She’s pale, and she’s a little restless. It’s normal, don’t freak out.” Jiya warned him. 

Wyatt took a deep breath and released it before entering the room.

His heart lurched when he saw her.

Jiya was right, She was pale as a ghost, which shocked him enough to rush to her bedside and get a closer look at her chest rising up and down, in quicker breaths than he was comfortable with but at least she was breathing.

She’s alive, she’s home.

Jiya was also right about her not being still. Every few seconds Wyatt noticed in worry, Lucy’s body would jerk and her head would toss from side to side, like she couldn’t get comfortable. He also noticed in alarm, she was shivering.

Wyatt placed a hand on her head and sucked in a seething breath at the warmth he felt underneath the back of his palm. She was burning up, and it was his fault.

Guilt and pain embraced his heart.

Then he felt another jolt of guilt hit him when he realized his wife who wasn’t dead anymore, was in his room down the hall but he didn’t care.

All he wanted to do right then was stay with Lucy. 

“Wyatt?” Lucy’s voice came out weak and hoarse.

Her eyes were closed but somehow she knew it was him.

A few stray hairs were clinging to the side of Lucy’s burning face. Unable to stop himself, Wyatt reached up and smoothed them aside and knowing it was wrong but for once in his life not caring, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, his lips burning at the contact.

“I’m here,” he whispered to her.

She weakly lifted her arm in search of him and Wyatt took hold of her hand, breathing a sigh of relief when her fingers wrapped around his and lightly squeezed. 

She’s alive, she’s home.

Lucy settled back asleep and besides the shivering, became less restless. Wyatt lifted her hand up to his lips before releasing his hold on her. He gathered the sheet from the bottom of her cot and tucked her body in it, making sure to leave out her arms. That would at least provide a small amount of comfort from her chills without making her too much hotter. She sighed in appreciation in her sleep and he couldn’t resist placing his palm against her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

As he gazed at her in adoration and worry, Rufus’s voice echoed in his mind.

 _“You’re in love with Lucy, just admit it.”_

Racked with guilt and shame Wyatt chastised himself for almost admitting it out loud.

He couldn’t. Lucy’s not his wife.

Suddenly the ring on his finger felt like a harness. It was like a pair of handcuffs he had no tool handy to get himself out of.

A river of tears threatened to spill out of his eyes as he swiftly turned away from Lucy and almost bumped into Jiya, who he had no idea how long had been standing there. 

“Let me know when her fever breaks?” He pleaded with her.

Jiya nodded as Wyatt stole one more glance at Lucy and reluctantly left the room, repeating the same thought over and over in his mind, not for the wife he was headed to but for Lucy.

She’s alive, she’s home.

 

 

It took Rufus getting shot by Emma and dying because of the actions of the evil woman Wyatt had stupidly brought into the bunker, for Wyatt to finally admit to Lucy and himself what he knew all along. 

_“I love you Lucy. You don’t have to say it back, you don’t have to say anything. I just should have said it a long time ago, so I’m saying it now. Rufus wanted me to admit it, and I know, wherever he is, if he’s watching, he’d say it’s about damn time.”_

After that, their future selves had shown up from 2023, and dropped a bomb on them that they were still fighting Ritten house, still, five years later.

They did not look happy.

It terrified Wyatt. Not as much for himself but for Lucy.

Future Lucy was hardened and as she shoved the journal in Wyatt’s hands telling them to figure out how to save Rufus together, Wyatt understood the double message she was sending him. Fight together, get back together, apart and alone would end badly for them all.

It was Wyatt who figured out how to get Rufus back. Jessica had to be erased from the timeline. Wyatt made up his mind to do it but Flynn had snuck off and went in his place giving the team the best Christmas miracle, Rufus back in their lives and on the team. It changed the timeline and course of events allowing the team to beat Emma and finally stop Ritten House for good.

There was another Christmas miracle in store for Wyatt in the midst of everything.

_“I love you Wyatt Logan, I’ve loved you since the Alamo, since you kissed me with Bonnie and Clyde, Since that night in Hollywood.”_

The words Lucy spoke to Wyatt in North Korea, at the alter in a church, saved Wyatt from living the rest of his life in pain and regret. He refused to admit defeat but it didn’t look good for them, they were surrounded and hiding but at any moment they could have been ambushed and killed. 

_“I don’t care about the past anymore, and we may not have a future, maybe all that matters is right now.”_

Wyatt recalled saying similar words to Lucy before she was kidnapped by her mother and ripped from them for six weeks.

_“Maybe we do need to stop trying to fix the past, and start looking at the present, maybe I do need to be open to possibilities.”_

They had finally found themselves on the same page, and as they cemented that thought in a tender kiss, Wyatt vowed never to veer off it. 

Agent Christopher had swooped in with the mothership to save their future and now they have the present and thanks to the mistletoe she’d hung over their beds, Wyatt and Lucy had spent the past few hours making up for lost time.

As they rolled about with each other for the third time Wyatt caught a grimace of pain in Lucy’s facial expression. 

“Did I hurt you?” he had asked her in concern. 

“No. I’m fine.” Lucy lied. 

“No, something hurt you. What is it?” 

“My neck and back are just a little sore that’s all.” Lucy nonchalantly told him.

Wyatt felt a pang of guilt. They were in a helicopter crash and had been trumping through freezing cold conditions in North Korea, of course she’d be sore. He was sore, but it was a feeling he was used to as being the soldier of the team, he usually took on himself the inflicted pain of the missions, protecting the rest of his team. He should have thought about Lucy feeling sore before they started making up for lost time. 

“Stop.” Lucy commanded him, following with a sexy pouty frown. 

“Stop what? Lucy, I should have thought about,” a little embarrassed he continued, “I would have been more careful doing…stuff... if I’d known you were sore.” 

Lucy laughed even though Wyatt could tell it pained her a little to do so.

“I’d have been so mad at you if you’d held back any of the ‘stuff’ you just did with me.”

Wyatt playfully rolled his eyes at her and lightly kissed her on her lips.

“Turn around,” he ordered her, “on your stomach.” 

Lucy quickly obeyed, clearly excited for the special treatment she was about to receive.

Wyatt smirked at her knowingly as he rose up on his knees and lightly placed both of his hands on her naked back.

“Let me know if it’s too much pressure.” He told her.

He lightly began kneading his palms into her back, as his fingers dug in to her skin. 

Wyatt laughed as she groaned loudly in pleasure. 

“Tell me how it really feels.” He joked.

Lucy laughed and then groaned in pain.

“Stop making me laugh, it’s defeating the purpose of whatever bliss your doing to me right now.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” 

“Stop calling me Ma’am.” Lucy teased back. 

He worked on her back for a while before sliding his hands up to start on her shoulders. As she arched her back in pleasure, he reached down and pulled the covers up over her lower half. She turned her head up to him questioning him with a grin.

“Didn’t like the view?” she teased. 

“Quite the opposite,” he said, “the last thing you need is for us to do…stuff.”

Lucy’s cheeks turned pink as she grinned and hid her face in the pillow.

Wyatt continued to massage her shoulders and then he gently ran his fingers through her hair and delicately moved the strands aside, off her neck. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her neck before replacing his lips with his hand. He repeatedly squeezed and stroked her neck and head with his fingers. When he noticed her get completely still, besides the rise and fall of her naked body from the deep breaths she was taking, he stopped, resting his hand flat on her back.

“Are you sleeping?” He teased, feigning offense.

“Mmm.” She answered in a yes tone.

He laughed as he delicately turned her head out of the pillow, stroking the stray hairs out of her face with his fingers. 

“Well wake up,” he sweetly ordered as her sleepy eyes opened to meet his, “I’m going to get you some aspirin, it’ll make you feel better.”

“Mmkay,” she said as she closed her eyes again.

Wyatt devilishly smirked as he leaned over and attacked her lips with his, kissing her until she started responding. He gradually started backing off the bed, laughing through their kissing as Lucy rose with him, chasing his mouth he was slowly pulling away from hers. He released her lips quick and then stood up and pulled on his sweat pants. He turned to look at Lucy as he made his way to the door laughing at the sad frown on her face.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised her, welcoming the butterflies he felt inside as her frown turned into a cute sexy smile. 

When Wyatt returned a few minutes later, carrying two bottles of water and a bottle of Aspirin, he laughed quietly to himself at the image before him.

Lucy was sprawled out and fast asleep on both of the pushed together cots. He realized she had put on his tee shirt he’d been wearing hours before when their making up for lost time had started. She must have found it wherever it had landed on the ground from when she had tugged it off of him and threw it aside.

As the images of the past two days scrolled through Wyatt's mind, he breathed a sigh of immense contentment. He couldn’t get over how unimaginably grateful and lucky he was to be blessed with this Christmas miracle.

Lucy.

He didn’t expect her to ever trust him with her heart again, but she did.

He thought about other times he’d seen her sleeping while they were on missions, here in the bunker, that night in Hollywood. He frowned and teared up a little at the thought of how close he came to not ever again being able to see her sleeping peacefully like this. 

“We’re home, she’s safe, we’re together,” he whispered out loud to himself. 

Lucy groaned as she stirred awake at the sound of his voice. He knelt down by the beds and started rubbing her back.

“Hey, come on, sit up a second,” he quietly ordered her.

She slowly obliged as he helped her into a sitting position.

Lucy's hair was all matted and sticking up in different places and her face was in a sleepy sagging expression but Wyatt was more serious than ever when he quietly spoke to her in awe. 

“You're so beautiful.” 

She smiled and laughed even though it made her grimace a little.

“Don’t you mean not hideous?”

Wyatt kept his smitten expression serious.

“No. I mean beautiful.” 

He kissed her quick on the lips and then opened and handed her one of the bottled waters from the night stand. 

“Here take these,” he said as he opened the bottle of aspirin and placed three pills in her hand. 

Wyatt watched her as she put them in her mouth and took a sip of water swallowing them down. Then he laughed as she jokingly made a show of opening her mouth and lifting up her tongue to show him she actually took them.

“Thank you.” She said as she handed him the water back, sank down in the bed, and plopped her head on the pillow, closing her eyes.

“You’re welcome.”

He stared at her a bit longer in adoration and suddenly, Rufus’s voice entered his mind.

_“You’re in love with Lucy, just admit it.”_

“Hey.” He said a little loudly to make sure she was still awake to hear him.

“mmm?” She answered struggling to open her eyes. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She replied, smiling and closing her eyes back.

Wyatt turned off the lamp and then got in the bed with her, reaching down and pulling the covers over them. He snuggled up to her, putting his arm around her and grabbing a hold of her hand, carefully pulling her body to fit comfortably against his. He pulled the covers up higher and tucked them in tighter, placing a goodnight kiss on her for head. He quickly fell asleep to the comforting thoughts rambling through his mind.

We’re home, she’s safe, we’re together.

 

 

Wyatt really liked Lucy’s nurse. She was warm and kind and Lucy had taken up with her right away, not that Lucy didn’t take up with everyone right away but this nurse had a gentle way about her and a way with words. She’d been with them the entire delivery and Wyatt was so thankful because there were times she had to take care of him too.The nurse was right.

Lucy was exhausted.

She’d never in a million years admit it but there is no way she wouldn’t be after what he’d seen her pull off today. Out of everything he had ever seen Lucy do, as amazed as he always was with her, what she’d done today had blown him away. He’d seen her rescue him and Rufus from a murder hotel, stand up to countless sexist men in the past, march with women against an angry mob of police officers and with a target from Ritten House on her back, for women to have the right to vote but none of those days held a candle to today.

Today Lucy had delivered two beautiful humans into the world and he got to be a part of it because they were his girls.

Proud didn’t even begin to touch the way he felt about his wife today.

“Why can’t they stay in here? I just got done nursing them they should be settled down soon,” Lucy pleaded with Wyatt and the nurse.

Before Wyatt could give in and agree, the nurse offered her expertise.

“You just had a long 16 hour delivery and you delivered two precious little ones, you need to sleep. I promise they’ll be well taken care of. Rest, and then when you wake up, they’ll be ready to eat and you can be with them again.” 

Lucy looked up at Wyatt with tired pleading eyes.

“I’ll go with them,” he promised her, reaching out and grabbing her hand, “she’s right Lucy, you need to sleep.” 

“Okay,” Lucy relented, “You’ll go with them?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Don’t you call me Ma’am,” She grumpily teased.

“Get some sleep,” he playfully spit back.

“Okay,” Lucy caved, “Only because I had two of your babies today Wyatt Logan.”

Wyatt grinned big at her.

“Yes you did, and I am so proud of you.” 

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips before following the nurse out of the room with the babies.   
  
Wyatt stood at the window of the hospital newborn nursery a long time, looking in at his two brand new baby girls, making sure they were getting good care.

“They’re here, she’s safe, We’re together,” he quietly said to himself.

He was overwhelmed at how protective he felt over them already and it scared him a little. Would he feel like this for the rest of his life, always worrying, always wondering if they were safe? He knew he would and he’d just have to get used to this unsettling feeling of protective fear.

He could hardly breathe as he stared at Flynn and Amy, sleeping peacefully, full from their last feeding from their mother, Lucy.

Lucy was a mother now and he was a father.

Together they would raise these two little beauties as a team. When he thought of it that way, he wasn’t scared at all.

If anyone made a good team it was Wyatt and Lucy, Logan and Preston, a bossy know it all and a reckless hothead against two twin girls.

They had this. 

When Wyatt was absolutely sure the girls were safe and well taken care of, he made his way back to Lucy.

He opened the door of her hospital room and took a moment to soak in the sight of his superhero wife, looking uncomfortable but sleeping peacefully.

He didn’t even attempt to stop the tears of exhaustion and happiness dropping from his eyes. The events of the day were catching up to him. All of her visitors had left after cooing and ogling over the babies, Agent Christopher, Rufus and Jiya, and Connor and some of Lucy’s students and co workers.

This was the first moment of quiet reflection Wyatt had to himself.

He sighed and walked into the room not taking his eyes off Lucy. Everything they had been through together started flooding his mind and he almost had to pinch himself to make sure they were actually here, in this moment together, at the start of their family.

When he fell in love with Lucy he didn’t feel alone anymore. He felt like he always had a home with her, as long as she was near him.

Now he had her and two girls and he’d be bringing all three of them home with him soon.

He shook his head in disbelief because as scared as he was, his heart had never felt more full.

As more memories of his and Lucy’s journey ran through his mind Rufus’s voice came through loud and clear. 

_“Your in love with Lucy, Just admit it.”_

Wyatt quietly let out a laugh as he thought about how many times he was haunted by Rufus’s words to him that day.

He vowed, right then and there, to always remember them. Not just about Lucy but about all the people he had come to love and appreciate in his life. He made a promise to himself, while lovingly staring at his sleeping wife, to tell and show all three of them how much he loved them for the rest of his life. He never wanted them to doubt his love, they would know, because he was going to tell them every chance he got. 

He had a familiar urge to be closer to Lucy so he walked up to her bed, smiling and shaking his head at how she had already kicked the covers off of her. He reached down and pulled them up over her tucking them in on each side, stopping to rest his hand on her back, comforted by the deep resting breaths she was taking.

It was the calmest he’d seen her all day.

He delicately smoothed the stray hairs out of her face, caressing her cheek before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

He was tempted to crawl in the bed with her but he was afraid to hurt her and the last thing he wanted to do was wake her up so he pulled the uncomfortable hospital chair up to the bed as close as he could get it and then he lowered his head down, comfortably resting it against her side. Then he dozed off himself to his peaceful thoughts. 

They’re here, She’s safe, We’re together.

 

  
Wyatt walked into the front door of his house, shutting the door back closed with his foot because his arms were full of goodies.

The sound of the door closing caused the sound of squealing and the pitter patter of two pairs of little feet running towards him.

“Daddy’s home!” Flynn yelled as Amy joined in with a, “Yay!”

Wyatt looked down and laughed at his two and a half year olds who had already latched themselves onto his legs, attempting to climb up and get to what was about to fall out of his arms.

“Need some help?” The sweet voice of his wife appeared in the walkway.

Lucy leaned over and kissed him on the lips as he handed her the box of chocolates and the vase of a dozen red roses he had in one hand. 

“Happy Valentines day,” he told her with an affectionate smile.

Lucy blushed and reaching around the two little girls climbing up his leg, gave Wyatt a quick one arm hug around his neck.

“Thank you, you too.” 

The girls got louder, screaming in excitement for their daddy to release what was in his other arm.

Wyatt played aloof, acting like he didn’t know they were there.

“I thought I had two more valentines here, have you seen them?” He asked Lucy with a wink. 

“No, I am your only valentine.” Lucy feigned offense, playing along.

“look down Daddy, we right here!” Flynn screamed as Amy looked up and pouted at him.

“What!?” Wyatt acted surprised to see them clinging to his legs. 

“Oh silly me, there they are, you do have two more valentines waiting on you.” Lucy said. 

“I thought so,” Wyatt said, “and they’re more beautiful than I imagined.”

“Anyone can be bootiful Daddy, just tand till and look tupid.” Flynn informed him with an importance.

Lucy covered her mouth to hide a giggle as Wyatt looked up at his wife in stunned disbelief. 

“gamawus Flynn! Not bootiful.” Amy corrected her sister.

“Teaching our girls a little bit of Hedy lamarr?” Wyatt accused Lucy lovingly. 

Lucy shrugged and winked knowingly at her husband.

“I was feeling a little nostalgic today.” 

“Daddy you call Mommy hidewus,” Amy scolded him.

Wyatt's mouth dropped open in shock.

“Hey, it was ‘not’ hideous,” he defended himself as he looked at Lucy in amused bewilderment, “never living that down, am I?”

Lucy laughed and shook her head, no, at him.

“Anyway, Happy valentines day!” He said to the kids as he handed them each a teddy bear, he'd been holding in his other arm.

They clutched them tightly both screaming, “Thank you Daddy!!” , as he lifted each of his kids upt in a hug. 

Wyatt set them down and they ran off to their room as he looked back at Lucy and caught her yawning.

“Long day?” He asked her. “You sure you feel like going out tonight?” 

Wyatt felt bad.

The reason they made a point of scheduling this date was because he’d been working a case with Agent Christopher for the past two weeks that kept him busy and they’d just closed it yesterday. Lucy had picked up his slack with the girls. 

“Yes, we need this Wyatt, I’ll be fine.” Lucy assured him.

“Okay, why don’t you go get ready, I’ll make the girls some super,” Wyatt offered, checking his watch.

Agent Christopher’s daughter, Olivia, would be there soon to babysit the girls.

“Thanks,” Lucy smiled.

She mumbled something about how she was going to quickly pick up the mess in the living room as she walked away and Wyatt headed into the kitchen.

Wyatt finished making the kids their Macaroni and cheese and chicken nuggets, a meal the girls loved and him and Lucy only whipped up when they were in a hurry or when they felt bad for leaving the kids with a babysitter.

He walked into the living room on his way to call the girls from their room and he immediately stilled and smirked at the sight before him.

His wife was on the floor, her back against the couch, with her head leaned back and her mouth wide open, dead asleep.

He could hear Flynn and Amy playing loudly in their room. A pang of guilt hit Wyatt hard as he realized how tired Lucy actually was.

He didn’t have long to dwell on it because the doorbell rang and it sounded like a stampede was coming down the hall. 

“Livia here!!” Flynn screamed in excitement running towards the front door as Amy came wobbling behind her wailing in tears running straight at Wyatt’s leg, clinging on for dear life.

He snuck a glance back at the floor noticing that poor Lucy hadn’t budged at all through the commotion.

Wyatt made the decision right then of how he could make Lucy’s valentines day a lot better.

He reached down and pried the tiny clinging hands off his legs and lifted his little girl up in his arms so she could cling to his neck instead. Flynn was already at the front door jumping up to reach the door knob, attempting to open it for Olivia. Wyatt caught her mid air, with his other arm that wasn’t holding Amy, and held firm against Flynn’s squirming to get down.

“Down daddy, Down!!!” Flynn demanded.

“I gotta open the door so I can let her in.” Wyatt explained as he opened the door. 

“Hi Agent Logan,” Denise greeted him happily. 

Flynn leapt out of Wyatt’s arms into Olivia’s while Amy put Wyatt in a choke hold. He reached up to loosen Amy’s arms a little before greeting her back.

“Hey Olivia, I hate to have wasted your time like this but Lucy’s exhausted,” he explained as he reached in his back pocket for his wallet pulling out a fifty dollar bill, “I think we’re just going to stay in,” he told her as he handed the money to her.

“Thanks, are you sure there’s nothing I can do before I leave,” she asked.

Flynn turned around and pointed the biggest frown at Wyatt, having understood everything he just said.

“I’ve got dinner ready for them in the kitchen if you don’t mind feeding them real quick while I take care of this,” Wyatt pointed towards Lucy as they walked in the living room.

She was still in the same position mouth hanging open and everything, except now that the girls were quiet he could swear he heard a light snoring sound coming from her.

“Oh man,” Olivia commented, “She’s wiped out.” 

“That’s one way of putting it,” Wyatt agreed.

“Alright who’s hungry?” Olivia asked the girls, walking towards the kitchen with Flynn still in her arms.

“Meeeee!” Flynn yelled.

Amy hadn’t loosened her hold on Wyatt’s neck yet.

She would eventually warm up to Olivia the longer she stayed. It was all people that weren’t Mommy or Daddy that Amy had a problem being left with. The past couple of times Wyatt had dropped them off at preschool, it tore his heart open to leave her there because she had screamed bloody murder every time. It was just a phase the teacher kept telling him. it’s best to just put her down and walk out than it is to linger. Lucy had tried telling him the same thing but he couldn’t do it.

He always lingered.

That’s why Lucy had agreed to do drop offs for the past week, causing her to leave earlier in the mornings, Wyatt thought with another pang of guilt.

Oddly enough, Rufus and Jiya were the only ones they could leave Amy with without her hollering after them. The girls loved their Uncle Rufus and if it wasn’t valentines day and they didn’t have their own date night, he’d have had them over tonight to spend time with the girls and Amy would be ecstatic. 

“Hey,” Wyatt addressed Amy, rubbing her back before pulling her back to look at him, “I made you the Logan special.”

Amy’s bright blue, tear stained eyes shined bright as she grinned at her daddy.

“Maconi and cheese!?” She asked in excitement.

“And nuggets,” Wyatt laughed.

Amy forcefully grabbed Wyatt’s face with her little hands and looked at him sternly.

“Daddy eat too.” She ordered.

“How bout Flynn and Olivia eat with you and then I’ll get you and your sister ready for bed and then I’ll watch a movie with my two valentines?” Wyatt compromised.

Amy practically leapt out of his arms before he could set her running feet on the ground. 

“Okay Daddy, I eat,” she said as she ran into the kitchen where Olivia lifted her into her booster seat next to Flynn who had already put a huge hole in her macaroni and cheese. 

Wyatt grinned and shook his head before turning his attention fully on Lucy.

He walked over and knelt down by her side and just stared and grinned at her for a moment.

He loved her so much.

He stroked the hair out of her face and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand until he got her eyes to open just a nudge. 

“Wyatt?” She asked weakly.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

He laughed at her lovingly.

Lucy came to her senses then, realizing where she was and when. She jerked and started to stand up in a panic until Wyatt soothed her back down.

“It’s okay. Olivia’s here feeding the girls in the kitchen. I paid her and told her she didn’t have to stay long. You’re too tired to go out.” 

Lucy frowned and threw her hands up in exasperation.

“Wyatt we’ve been looking forward to this moment for weeks.” Lucy complained in an apologetic tone.

“I know Lucy, but it’s not going to be a good night for either of us if you fall asleep in your food at the restaurant.”

Wyatt grinned at her.

“I will never live that down will I?” Lucy groaned.

“No.” Wyatt said simply and laughed. 

He remembered her tired beautiful face all covered in spaghetti sauce. The twins had been a week old and both Lucy and Wyatt were sleep deprived but they were determined to have one dinner together. They weren’t two minutes into it when Wyatt glanced over and Lucy’s face was planted in her plate. 

They both laughed as they recalled the incident.

“I’m the one that had to help you get all the sauce out of your hair.” Wyatt said.

“It’s valentines day though, Wyatt.” Lucy said in frustration. 

“It’s okay Lucy, we can do it another night. I don’t need it to be valentines day to remind me to take out the woman I love. I love you every day.” 

Lucy looked at him gratefully. 

“Why don’t you go relax. The kids can be my valentine for right now. I got this Lucy.” 

“Well, I could use a bubble bath,” she said and then looked down around her at the floor she was sprawled out on, “and a bed.”

Wyatt looked at her skeptically as he recalled when the twins were three months old and not sleeping good through the night and he had made Lucy take some time to herself. He had just happened to walk in their bathroom in search of more baby wipes when he heard a splash and turned to find Lucy under the water, she had fallen asleep. He panicked and reached in and pulled her up only to have her scream in alarm with flashbacks of the time she had almost drowned in her car that time her car went off the bridge. Wyatt shuddered at the memory of Lucy crying and then the girls crying in the cribs at the same time, and him powerless to calm any of them down. 

“Oh Wyatt, that was one time!” She cried and playfully slapped his arm.

“You could have drowned.” He playfully scolded her.

“I would have woken up eventually.” She shrugged. 

"Just be careful,” Wyatt ordered her as he reached over and grabbed her hand and helped her up off the floor.

When she was up she flung herself at him in a big bear hug.

“Thank you,” She said.

“You’re welcome,” he replied and then playfully added, “Ma’am.” 

“Stop calling me Ma’am,” she teased as she walked back to their bedroom.

Wyatt smirked as he checked her out from behind, admiring how her dress pants from the day accented her ass. She’s so sexy he thought to himself as he mentally made a note to hurry and get the girls settled on a movie so he could pretend to need something out of the bathroom, just to get a glance of his beautiful wife in the tub, and also to make sure she wasn’t drowning. 

A little later Wyatt jerked awake, having dosed off himself on the couch, each side of his warm from the pressure of his little girls snuggled up to him sleeping peacefully, each clutching their valentine bears he’d given them earlier. The movie they had planned to watch after Wyatt gave them their baths still played on the television.

Wyatt grinned as he looked down and whispered out loud to himself.

“My little valentines.” 

He carefully hoisted them both up to his shoulders and they nuzzled into his neck still clutching their bears tightly as he carried them to their room. He put them both in Flynn’s bed because he knew if he put them in separate beds somehow, like always, they’d end up in the same bed by morning.

He covered them up, tucking them in tight and kissed them both on the forehead.

So what if the night didn’t go the way he planned, right now in this moment he wasn’t sorry.

He remembered a time when he swore Jessica was the love of his life and he’d never find love again. Lucy’s voice came into his memories.

 _“If there’s only one person in the world for you and you lose them, does that mean you have to spend the rest of your life without anyone else, at some point, you, me, anyone has to be open to possibilities.”_

This is his life.

Lucy and his girls were the love of his life and with them he would always be open to more possibilities. 

“We’re home, We’re safe, We’re together,” He smiled and said quietly to himself.

After he did a routine sweep of the house, checking the doors and windows, he opened his and Lucy’s bedroom door and his heart stopped.

Wyatt felt the same jolt of feelings just like he did in the bunker, years earlier, the night they had brought Lucy home after she was missing for six weeks.

She was wearing one of his sweatshirts and her silk pajama pants, her hair wet from her bath and she was curled in a ball on her side fast asleep, with no covers on, of course. He was still not used to the way she made him feel like this and he hoped he never would be.

Thank God he took Rufus’s advice that day their world had turned upside down. He was forced to stop being an idiot and go with what his heart had been screaming at him since the first day he walked into Mason Industries and found the woman who would save his life along with his heart. 

 _“You’re in love with Lucy, just admit it.”_

He would never stop admitting it, to himself or her, it was impossible at this point.

He made his way closer to where she was and pulled the covers up over her as he stared at her in content. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before taking off his shirt and throwing it towards the hamper, for once not caring that he missed it. Then he climbed in the bed next to his wife and carefully pulled her to his side as she half consciously moved and wrapped her arms around his middle, settling her head on his bare chest.

Wyatt stroked Lucy's hair and back until her breathing got more deep and he started to drift into slumber himself, slowly dreaming of his three valentines. 

We’re home, we’re safe, we’re together.

 

 

Wyatt helped Lucy down out of the lifeboat for the last time.

Shevbarley got her feet on the ground before she was running at Agent Christopher, bypassing Rufus and Jiya who were rejoicing in a reunion hug.

“Are they still here?” Lucy asked tearfully with a hint of fear in her voice.

Agent Christopher smiled and reassured her.

“They are. Flynn and Amy are just fine. They went to sleep a few hours ago. I took the honor of making up your old room, I figured you wouldn’t want to move them this late.”

Lucy gave Agent Christopher a hug.

“Thank you,” Wyatt said to his boss, with a little more relief than he intended to reveal. 

He was nervous as well that they would somehow disappear when they went back so Lucy could give Flynn the journal. The thought of it horrified him but that’s exactly why Lucy had to do it. They most definitely would have disappeared if they didn’t go. 

“I’m gonna go check on them.” Lucy said to Wyatt desperately. 

“Go, I’ll be in shortly. I promised Rufus I’d have a drink with him.” 

“yeah, We figured we’d sleep here for the night too. We’ve got to drive to my Mom’s house for Christmas tomorrow,” Rufus said as Lucy hugged him in excitement.

“Breakfast tomorrow?” Jiya asked as Lucy let go of Rufus and hugged her.

“Of course, the girls will be over the moon with excitement. They adore you guys.” Lucy told them. 

“Well more me than Jiya,” Rufus admitted out loud as Jiya slapped him on the arm in playful aggravation.

A couple of drinks and about an hour later, after reminiscing with Rufus, Wyatt called it a night and made his way to his and Lucy’s old bunker room. He thought about how odd it was that it was only their room for one night in their memories but longer in another timeline. He still got jealous of that version of themselves, especially when Rufus had all the juicy details about their own relationship that they couldn’t remember. 

Wyatt opened the bedroom bunker door and completely melted at the sight of his sleeping family.

Lucy was in the middle of the two cots pushed together, clutching on to the girls as they were snuggled up tight to her.

Wyatt didn’t even realize Rufus was standing behind him in the hallway until he heard his voice.

“Aren’t you glad you finally came to your stubborn senses and admitted you love her, or is she still just our historian.” Rufus lovingly teased.

Overcome with grateful emotion Wyatt turned and attacked Rufus in a bear hug.

“Yes,” Wyatt answered as he released his friend, “Thank you.” 

“No, Thank you,” Rufus said back, “Every time we watch the girls when you two go out of town, Jiya calls it her birth control. Frankly, I love those little twerps like they were my own, but they’re a handful.”

“Trust me I know,” Wyatt laughed as Rufus went down the hallway to his and Jiya’s room.

Wyatt quietly entered the room and removed his shoes before tip toeing over to the bed. He smirked and shook his head at his three girls who had kicked off their covers. He watched the rise and fall of all of their bodies as they breathed in and out deeply. He reached down and pulled the covers over all three of them kissing Amy goodnight on the for head and then Flynn before climbing in under the covers next to Flynn on Lucy’s left side. He leaned over and kissed Lucy on the lips before settling back down and then almost jumped at the sound of Lucy whispering. 

“You came into my room and tucked me in and kissed me goodnight my first night sleeping in this bunker.” 

Wyatt’s heart stopped. 

“You were awake?” He whispered back in awe. 

He felt her hand stroke against his face. 

“I loved you so much, and I still do. I always will.” Lucy whispered sweetly. 

Wyatt lifted her hand from his face and kissed it gently before threading his fingers through hers. 

“I felt the same,” He whispered back to her, “I’ll always love you. I’m so thankful they’re still here,” Wyatt told her referring to their children. 

Lucy squeezed his hand and whispered,

“They’re here, We’re safe, We’re together.” 

Wyatt smiled and kissed her hand once more as he lovingly whispered, 

“Goodnight Lucy.” 

“Goodnight Wyatt.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the deleted Tuck and Kiss scene from 2x01. After seeing Wyatt happy with Lucy and his two little girls, I couldn't help but to think of him taking care of them and Lucy just as he did in that scene. I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading. I didn't realize how long it would turn out to be until I started writing it and got carried away.


End file.
